


Do you want to play a game?

by Fanficcrazy93



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dildos, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Selves, Sakaar (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficcrazy93/pseuds/Fanficcrazy93
Summary: The grandmaster knows a little secret that Loki can do and he plans on exploring it.





	Do you want to play a game?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a little late to the game, but who cares, I believe these stories can be posted whenever and people will still love to read them. So here is another grandmaster/Loki one shot. I just recently watched Thor Ragnarok and I can totally see where these stories came from, so I just decided to add my own into the hundreds that are already out there. This is also my first marvel story so sorry if they don't sound in character, I tried. I hope you enjoy! ;)

"Let's play a game."

Loki gulped. Whenever the grandmaster said those words it always ended terribly for him. Loki sat at the kitchen table sipping a glass of whatever drink was handed to him. He'd stopped questioning the grandmaster's choices a long time ago, though that didn't stop his anxiety over what it was he was consuming. 

The grandmaster leaned over his shoulder as he whispered the question. Loki couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his body at the closeness of the grandmaster. The drink in his hands pausing before touching his lips. He didn't look behind him as the grandmaster kissed his neck nor did he turn around as he felt his tongue lick along his neck until he felt a pair of teeth sink in. He did however gasp and tremble making sure to keep a hold of his glass. 

"A game?" Loki asked. 

"Yes, a game. You see, I um...I love our little games. Don't you?" He asked Loki as he walked around to the front of the table. 

"I guess, although it would depend on the type of game grandmaster." Loki said carefully. He couldn't outright disagree, no one said no to the grandmaster. 

"Come on Lolo. If I told you what game it was it uh, it uh wouldn't be a surprise. I know how much you love surprises." He said with a smirk. His fingers tipping the forgotten drink forward encouraging Loki to finish it. 

Loki gulped down the remaining alcohol and the grandmaster signalled the bar keep to remove the glass. 

"So about that game. How do you... how do you feel about bondage?" He asked, excitement gushing out of him. 

Loki stared him in the eye. He knew better than to tell him no, but he knew that if he told him he liked it it'd be a lie. "I don't particularly enjoy it." Loki safely admitted. 

"Oh, well Lolo, I um, I think you'll enjoy this." The grandmaster grinned and Loki was certain that when it was over the grandmaster would be the only one thrilled. 

"How about we um, uh get you settled huh." He stood up from the table and reached for loki's hands. 

Loki reluctantly got up and followed him to the bed his hands held firmly in his. Loki held back his fear as he sat on the bed, he could already feel the affects of whatever was in his drink. His body more lax and compliant then before. 

Loki was shackled to the bed each limb attached to the corners of the bed. A spreader bar placed between his legs. Loki's breathing slightly sped up. Hands closing and opening as he tested the bondage. 

"You won't be getting out of that one Lolo. I know how uh, how good you are at getting out of things. What's that, what was that name you go by? You know, um the um" the grandmaster snapped his fingers "God of Mischief, that's it. Well they'll be no mischief happening around here." 

Loki looked him in the eye and he could see a glint of danger dancing in the orbs. "Of course not grandmaster." Loki answered, even if the grandmaster knew that his powers far surpassed Loki's. 

"Wonderful!" The grandmaster clapped his hands, all darkness vanishing from his eyes. It was truly terrifying. "Okay, let's see I should...I should probably get that..." He trailed off as he hoped off the bed and moved towards the dresser. He walked back with a collection of toys in his hands. 

Loki eyed each and every one of them and looked back at the grandmaster with a smirk, one eyebrow lifted. 

"I know, it doesn't look like much, but this isn't the real game their just uh... Participants." He said his smile never wavering. 

"Now, how good are you with illusions?" He questioned

"I am fairly certain that I can conjure up what you like." Loki said carefully. 

"Well, I uh, I heard that you could, you know make duplicates of yourself." He stated. 

Loki paused, he wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "I... I can." He said nervously. 

"Fantastic! Now can you uh, can you make them tangible?" 

"That... I don't think that I can. It takes a lot of energy and concentration."

"So that's a yes then." He said. 

"Grandmaster, I don't believe..."

"Ah ah ah, it sounds like your telling me no. That's not something, that's never something I want to hear. Now, I I think that you can do it, are you calling me a liar?" He asked with a smirk that didn't reach his eyes. 

"No, no of course not grandmaster. If that is what you want then I will do it." Loki agreed halfheartedly. 

"You see, that's that's the uh the reason I love you Lolo, you never say no." The grandmaster laughed as he removed his robe. "Conjure away" he said as he sat back down. 

Loki closed his eyes and a minute later a naked loki sat beside the grandmaster. 

"Oh oh oh, that's what I'm talking about. If I were to..." The grandmaster grabbed hold of the conjured loki's penis and stroked it. He looked over at loki and smiled at the look of pleasure on his face. "Well isn't this a prize, I think I just might uh, change the game up a bit." 

"What did you... What did you have in m-mind?" Loki asked as he moaned. It was weird feeling his cock be stroked from his conjured self. 

"I'm going to do whatever I want to this loki- you know I think I'm gonna need another name for him. How about I call him... mischief, yeah mischief." he said thumbing the head of mischief's cock. Loki groaned. "And I want to see how long it takes before you uh, you lose focus. Now it's in your um, best interest to hold on for as long as possible. Don't let me down Lolo." 

"I will do my best grandmaster." Loki responded his fear overshadowed by his pleasure. 

The grandmaster lay mischief down right beside loki, his head laying on loki's arm. The copy was very pliant. He reached over and picked up a sensibly sized dildo. He glossed it up and slowly inserted it into mischiefs hole. 

The illusion gasped just as loki did, the feeling was amazing. Loki knew it wouldn't last though. 

The grandmaster pushed the dildo fully inside and then fully out in a slow motion. Loki groaned in pleasure, his hands and toes curling. The Grandmaster continued his ministrations keeping the pace slow and steady. Loki was in a constant state of pleasure and he had to admit that it was beyond blissful. A few more minutes and the grandmaster was removing the dildo and inserting another. 

Loki could feel the difference in size. It was notably larger and as the grandmaster forced it in he noted that it was also longer. It was a strange feeling, the feeling of something moving inside of you while you could clearly see that nothing was there. 

"I have to tell you Lolo" he chuckled. "This is, this is a beautiful sight. Watching you come undone like this without me actively touching you. It's quite the uh, turn on." The grandmaster shoved the dildo fully inside of the clone and watched as both the Loki's arched off the bed. He rubbed mischiefs cock and loki shuddered. The grandmaster pulled the second dildo out and reached for a much much larger one. 

Loki glanced at the toy and shivered. "Grandmaster, I'm not certain that I can take that one." Loki admitted. He may be a God, but even he had limits. 

"Well Lolo, technically you won't be taking it and come on, this is nothing." He said as he slicked it up. "How about we have a little more fun." The grandmaster waved his hand over the dildo. 

"More? I thought this was the fun? I don't think I'll be able to hold that form for much longer. Loki said.

"Loki, Lolo. Darling I think you're getting a little too talkative, maybe even a little demanding? I must not be doing something right." The grandmaster said his tone warning Loki that he was stepping out of line. 

"My apologies grandmaster, I didn't intend to overstep. I was merely-" "ugh" Loki grunted as the dildo entered roughly. His eyes popped open at the coolness he felt. 

"Yeah, I know right. That probably feels a-amazing. Well I'll tell you something, you just look... delectable like this. All splayed out, mouth wide open in pleasure. It's a uh, real sight to see." The grandmaster buried the dildo up to the hilt. 

"How many more can you make?" He questioned loki, it was probably not the best of times to ask but hey, loki just couldn't say no to him." 

Loki blinked slowly trying to regain his composure enough to answer him. "I... I uh I don't know." He replied slightly out of breath. Mischief was laying still on the bed blissed out while Loki did his best to calm down enough to answer the grandmaster. 

"Well, I think you can give me two more can't you?" But loki knew it was more of a demand than a request. 

"I-" Loki halted as he stared at the grandmaster. He closed his eyes in concentration, beads of sweat popping onto the surface of his face. He had never had a problem with sweat before, it rarely happened to him, but the strain of conjuring up two more forms was almost too much. Loki let out a strained breath. Two more Loki's stood at the ready. 

"Marvelous! Just marvelous. You don't give yourself enough credit loki. You shouldn't doubt your talents." The grandmaster said as he directed the two loki's on where to go. One angled itself over loki's face and the other at loki's untouched hole. The grandmaster waved his hand and Loki could feel the lube making its way out his hole. "No time to waste getting you ready, I can uh, see you won't um, be lasting too much longer. 

The illusions were putting a lot of strain on loki and it was definitely showing. What was once a few dots of sweat was now a thick layer. His body glistening. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his lips held in a tight grimace. 

"Alright Lolo, I know you're uh, your pretty tired, but I need you to do this for me okay? Just, just hold them a little bit longer. I promise you'll feel amazing." Grandmaster positioned himself behind the illusion at loki's entrance who was lifting Loki's bound legs as high as he could, the grandmaster grabbed hold of the dildo in mischiefs hole and started pushing it in and out forcefully, while he rammed his cock into the tangible illusion. 

Loki's eyes widened as he felt three different things moving inside of him at once. His mouth opened in a silent scream and the last illusion thrusted in. Loki was filled in all ways imaginable and he couldn't escape. It was too much and he could feel the illusions slipping from his mind. He felt the smooth hands of the grandmaster as he grabbed a hold of his leaking cock and rubbed up and down. His thumb and forefinger circling the underside and the top of the head. He was gagging on another cock as it fucked his throat. 

He could physically feel his cock in his own throat, feel himself fucking himself while being fucked by himself and it was just too confusing. Just too much. He could sense his orgasm coming from each individual clone. The cock in his throat deepened as the one in his ass did the same. He struggled against the shackles as his breath left him, and he could feel as the grandmaster orgasmed into him. The grandmasters hand on his cock sped up and then all loki could see were stars as his orgasm hit. His back arched off the bed and the clones disappeared leaving him the only one gasping through his orgasm. 

The grandmaster flopped onto loki as the one he was screwing suddenly vanished. He chucked as he sat up, a huge smile on his face. "That was incredible! It felt so, so real." 

Loki couldn't reply as he was still attempting to catch his breath. His body depleted and exhausted. His eyes could barely stay open and his hole wouldn't stop twitching. He lazily gazed at the grandmaster. "Was that sufficient enough for you, or was there something else you desired?" He slurred out. 

"No, no that was... that was... I've run out of words." He grinned. 

"Loki gave a half smile half grimace. His arms and legs were sore, his hole was sore, his throat was sore, hell even his cock was sore. "Well if you don't mind I think I will be falling sleep now-" Loki slurred as his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is my one shot, let me know what you think. And as always kudos and constructive criticism are appreciated. :)


End file.
